Fire pits, fire pots, and fire bowls are used for a variety of purposes. For example, these devices can be used for decoration, lighting, heating, cooking, etc. The fire in these devices is generated from a fuel source including gel fuels, natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, wood, etc.